geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Anwk/Hormones The Series The Lost Episode
The Fourteen Hormones The Final Season shorts made by the GTH director Kriangkrai Vachiratamporn are infamous for their poor quality and rather disturbing nature, featuring badly done sound effects and Thai Drama and having a more realistic feel to the violence. and No Happy End In Evil End Some have speculated that Kriangkrai didn't like the concept behind Hormones The Final Season and was pressured into making them, and wanted to make the people who watched his take on it feel bad for liking the concept. What many people don't know is that Kriangrai was originally signed on to make more than the fourteen episodes the public has access to. Desperate to get out of his contract, Kriangkrai made one more Hormones The Series short that few have ever seen. In SNUFF Film The short was called "First Basement." It opened with First in a typical First house. His Father Glasses was the Evil angry guy Beer Alcohol from other Kriangkrai shorts. First Father seemed even angrier than in his other appearances; the Alcohol scene is him stomping on Kick First tail in a very realistic and painful looking way because First is play phone walk Looking by the basement First Father yells at First to never go down there. First is clearly terrified and runs away to another room. Our view stays in the room by the basement door and we see First Brother come out of Door hole. He looks truly grotesque, far more off-model than in the other Krangkrai shorts. He gets an evil look on his face and follows First into the next The next few minutes are fairly formulaic. First repeatedly manages to trick First into chasing him to the basement door a few times, but each time First Father catches First he inflicts a painful looking injury on him, which stay with First even after the scene ends. After three beatings, First is bruised all over, bleeding in a few places, and limping on a broken leg. After this, First starts to literally beg First Brother him any more; he's talking, but he's crying and mumbling, and you can tell what he's doing by his Bad Words . First Brother just laughs at h im and pushes him back to the basement door. First Father catches First again and goes ballistic. The camera zooms in on his face scary crying and unhappy Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder- it changes color and distorts as he yells at My Mother in a much louder voice than any other sound in the Thai Drama. I can't post most of what he said on here, but it's definitely vicious and furious. It seems like First Brother has finally decided to take pity on First, though. First Brother picks up a machete that was lying around and stabs First Father in the leg, quite Gore graphically.Real SNUFF Film First opens the basement door and they carry First Father body down the stairs. There are dozens of other bodies down there, decaying and showing signs of their violent deaths. First Brother and First shake hands and it seems like they've triumphed over the serial killer... But First Brother gets an evil look in his face again and First says, in that ghostly, deep voice... "DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT!" I just said "DAMN First SHUT THE F*@#$K UP!" First Brother stabs First, killing him, and Dead Raw Meat Fresh . The last shot is First Brother putting up a human Meat Dead Fresh Steak Eat , laughing, clearly planning to do it all again. Category:Blog posts